


Find You

by Yamiga



Category: Crimson Spell
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Havi and Vald return to the kingdom with the prince free of his curse, their relationship blossoming. However, due to an arranged marriage nearly forced upon him by his parents, Vald can no longer be with Havi and one night, due to orders by the king and queen,  the wizard vanishes. In fury, Vald turns the sword on his father, assuming the throne and the kingdom. Now years later, as a powerful and feared king, Vald has everything he wants, that is except, a wizard who unrightfully left him years ago. Now he will go to any lengths to retrieve what is his, whether Havi still loves him or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find You

**Summary: Both Havi and Vald return to the kingdom with the prince free of his curse, their relationship blossoming. However, due to an arranged marriage nearly forced upon him by his parents, Vald can no longer be with Havi and one night, due to orders by the king and queen,  the wizard vanishes. In fury, Vald turns the sword on his father, assuming the throne and the kingdom. Now years later, as a powerful and feared king, Vald has everything he wants, that is except, a wizard who unrightfully left him years ago. Now he will go to any lengths to retrieve what is his, whether Havi still loves him or not.**

**Warnings: Mpreg. Yaoi. Cursing. Violence. Betrayal. Friendship. Family. AU.**

* * *

 

Vald felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest.

He made haste as he entered the throne room with a dangerous aroma about him. His father sat there, glaring at him with his queen by his right side.

 

“Where is he?” Vald asked angrily. “Father? Where did he go?”

Both the king and the queen exchanged glances , causing Vald’s chest to pound.

“The wizard vanished last night, upon request.” His father finally spoke, looking down at Vald. “You were with the princess, like you should have been.” Vald went silent for a moment, remembering events from last night. Walking through the garden with a young woman, dressed in a violet gown with long brown hair. She was beautiful, charming, but Vald had no romantic feelings for her, even after his mother and father told him of the marriage planned for the two. At the time, Vald remained silent, and took her through the garden as instructed, so that the two would somehow ‘bond’. But he planned to inform her that he wouldn’t be marrying her, and that his heart belonged with the wizard, that had saved him.

 

And now Havi was gone, just like that, without even saying goodbye. Vald had failed to stop him because he had waited. He had let a princess get in the way, and now his wizard was gone. At that moment, it seemed that his parents sensed his anguish as he felt a soft hand touch his shoulder. It was his mother.

 

“You will be happy my son, with the princess.” She spoke softly. “She loves you, and like you, wants what is best for her kingdom...” She continued to talk, but her voice faded out of her son’s mind. Vald was no longer paying attention.

 

A fire burned in his chest, as he tried to remember the last things he said to Havi before he left....

 

OoOoOoOo

 

“Brother!” Henri, Vald’s younger brother, tugged on his sleeve. “The Queen from the Oriental land is here to see you! She’s impatient, you know that!” King Vald blinked his eyes numerous times to wake himself. He stood, stretched, yet found himself falling back down upon the throne chair. Henri rolled his eyes and made way to help his brother. “You’re twenty five! You’re not an old man Vald!”

 

Vald smiled and accepted his younger brother’s help, finally managing to stand proudly on his own two feet. “You’re only nineteen, and you aren’t a king. When you have responsibilities then you’ll be like I am. Tired_”

 

“If you’re tired, why don’t you sleep more?” Henri crossed his arms. “Is that dream still bothering you?”

Vald sighed. He didn’t like mentioning his dreams in the company of others, but Henri was his brother, and he understood Vald. “We can keep looking_”

 

“He’s gone.” Vald shook his head. “He’s probably dead. It’s pointless to look for him now.”  There had been countless times when Vald had said things like this to himself, but never could he bring himself to stop searching for the wizard he loved. He longed to touch those soft lips, and to run his hands through that long silver hair.

By now, he was sure that he was taller than Havi, probably by a foot and a few inches. He had grown substantially over the years and he had become muscular, in addition, colder. Yet, he ruled his kingdom with love  but on the inside, he was run by hatred. He hated his parents for what they did to him, for banishing Havi.

 

“I guess we should meet the queen then?” Vald stood and made way to the exit.

“Yes,” Henri caught up to him. “Remember, don’t get on her bad side, she can control ice and snow, she’s no joke especially when she’s angry.”

“Yes, I’ve heard about her before. But I hear she’s a good cook and she loves to bake.”

“Baking won’t have anything to do with it if she freezes us to death.”

 

OoOoOo

 

Havi’s magic had been tainted from the moment he’d slept with Vald that first time. That once powerful, pure, strong aurora he had, was now drenched with traces of the Crimson Spell. Even years later, he could still feel the affects that curse had bestowed upon him. It hurt him to use his magic, even simple spells such as moving a book.

 

If he had still lived in his cottage, where his treasures remained stacked upon each other, then he could’ve perhaps managed to muster up a spellbook to fix his situation. But now he was miles away, forced to live a distance from anywhere Vald may have been able to find him, as ordered by the king and the queen.

 

Havi found himself,  wondering  how that boy was doing and if he’d ever married the princess. Well, of course he did, wasn’t that the whole point of Havi leaving in the first place? Vald was twenty five now, probably a bit taller, but he most likely still had that caring, loving personality. He’d make a wonderful husband for the princess.

 

Havi reflected on Vald as he sat quietly in his living room chair, staring outside. It was nearly twilight, as the sun was setting behind the western mountains. This was always seemed to calm Havi, just watching the night sky turn black and the stars appear. Overall, after a day of hard work and stress, he very much liked to just sit down and_

 

“Havi!” The high pitched voice of a girl cried, quickly running into the living room with tears in her eyes. “He’s touching me! Tell him to leave me alone!” She nearly tripped over her night gown trying to get to Havi.

 

Havi, feeling his peace stolen from him grunted as the little girl, his daughter, jumped on his lap. She had wild reddish, brown hair, with the largest hazel eyes in the world. She greatly resembled Vald at some moments, but she also looked more like Vald’s mother, in Havi’s opinion. Presently, she hugged onto Havi as a little boy entered the room after her. He probably resembled Vald the most, all the way to his brown hair and the determined look in his eyes. He was just a little hot headed. “She broke my toys!” He shouted angrily.

 

“No!” She looked up at Havi. “No I didn’t! He’s lying! He came into my room and pushed me out of my bed!”

Havi glared dangerously at the boy. “Is that true? Hathor, did you do that to your sister?”

“She’s lying!” Hathor, the younger boy and the younger of the two twins jumped angrily.  He looked tired, as if he had just gotten out of bed. He worse his pajamas which consisted of a blue shirt and blue pants. “Why did you believe her and not me_”

“Because you’re stupid!” The girl said grinning, and with a quick motion of her hand, a miniature fire ball erupted quickly , flying towards  Hathor. Before Havi could react his son was already sprawled on his back with smoke rising from him. The girl began to giggle.

“Nephty!” Havi grabbed her shoulders. “What did I tell you about using your magic?!”

“I was just having fun...” She muttered.

Havi began to speak, but a grunt from the boy on the ground caused both to look. Hathor had now stood up, dusting the ash of his face. “See!” He pointed at his sister. “She’s a liar a no good liar!”

“Am not!”

“Yes you are!” And like it always did when Hathor grew angry, his brown hair turned snow white and he lost the pigment in his face. A ray of blue light came from his hand as he extended it, striking his sister, throwing her off of Havi’s lap.

She lay on the ground momentarily, with ice forming on her body. But quickly, she began to steam until she herself caught on fire. Angrily, she charged at her brother and he charged back at her. Fire and ice collided with each other scourging and freezing the living room. Havi, sat in his chair with an unamused look on his face as his children rolled on the ground before him.

 

Sighing, he stood up and began to walk towards them. Which each step he took, their magic began to fade until he knelt down beside him, rendering them powerless. He quickly split them a part and grabbed them each by the collar, holding them up like kittens. “When I say don’t use your magic, I mean it! You can hurt each other.” He placed them back on the ground and crossed his arms. “Apologize Nephty.”

“Sorry.” She turned to face her twin.

“Apologize Hathor.”

He grunted. “Sorry.” And he faced his twin.

 

“Good...now off to bed, both of you. The sun is setting and you’re still awake.” He placed his hands on both of his twins hair, rubbing their brunette locks. He couldn’t help but feel a bit of hurt when he looked into their eyes and saw Vald staring back at him. “I love you both very much.” Both twins smiled and hugged Havi. He then watched as they vanished to their rooms.

 

He went to sit back in his arm chair, and for a while, found momentary solace. However, his eyes shot open when he felt an annoying tug at the bottom of his robes. He looked down angrily towards the ground to see his eldest child standing there, Arthur.  Unlike his siblings, Arthur was seven, two years older than them,  and resembled Havi. He had green eyes and long white hair. He was a bit more level headed, and quieter. Bickering tended to frighten him, as he would wait it out until it finished.

 

Frowning, Havi knelt down, picked him up and sat him next to him in the chair. “What’s the matter?”

“I couldn’t sleep, they were making to much noise.” He looked up at Havi. “May I sit here with you until you go to bed?”

 

Havi always felt his heart warm up to Arthur and couldn’t stop the smile that made way to his face. “Of course you can, but after that it’s straight to bed.”

 

There was silence that ensued between the two as Havi watched the stars gleam. He remained focused, composed, staring at the way the energy formed in the sky blinking brilliantly and then disappearing. A frown made way to his face, perhaps it was just his lips reacting, but nevertheless he seemed rather melancholy.

 

“Havi...” Arthur’s voice brought him back to reality. “Are you okay?”

“Of course. Why do you ask?”

“Because...you looked so sad just a minute ago.”

 

Havi shook his head and smiled. “My sadness passed years ago. I’m just admiring the twilight sky.”

* * *

 

 

**So I notice that the Crimson Spell archive is kind’a small. No biggie....I love writing and reading! I just got some recomendations on Mangago and I'm excited to start reading.**

**I love Ayano Yamane’s work, and Crimson Spell is by far my favorite! So...that being said, if you like this story, please review and tell me what you think. I’m pretty nervous writing for this archive.**

**I don’t own Crimson Spell!**

**God bless!**

** Peace out! **


End file.
